Hollywood height season 2
by Thewanted4ever
Summary: After the last episode it's the continuation read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. The character names are from _Hollywood Heights. _**

**I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Still in the plane. Everyone is asleep except Eddie. He is thinking about Loren, how she felt when he disappeared, how she showed up at their secret spot without even looking at the note. Thinking about the last few weeks. Thinking about the first time when he kissed her, their make out session on the couch when they were eating pastrami sandwiches, the bungalow, and etc.. Then he thought about his life without Loren. Not finding out about Chloe's past would he have married her? Then he looked down at the girl he loved. He thought how cute she was when she was asleep. He wanted to kiss her. So he kissed her and she woke up.**

**Eddie: **Hey beautiful

**Loren: **Hey

**She got up and kissed the man she loved. She kissed him so passionately. Eddie kissed her back. They deepened the kiss. They didn't want to stop until...**

**Kelly Jake: **Ahem

**They stopped. Loren couldn't help it but she felt so embarrassed. **

**Eddie: **Sorry so a guy can't kiss his own girlfriend after being died for a little while.

**They started laughing. Then Brenda told them that they're going to land in 5 min and that they should put their seat belts on. Five min later the plane landed. They were on their way to their hotel. They were staying at _The Plaza Hotel_. Kelly booked one Royal Plaza Suite for Eddie and Loren and booked two Royal Terrance Suites. As they arrived at the hotel, there were hundreds of fans and reporters waiting for them to arrive. As they got out of the limo Eddie and Loren took pictures and gave autographs. Twenty minutes later they were checked-in and everyone went to their own suites. While Eddie and Loren were on there way to their suite Eddie kissed her. They kissed until the elevators doors opened. They saw about fifty reporters. They just rushed in their room. As they entered the room Loren saw the room was decorated. On the ground there were rosé petals leading to the bedroom, candles were everywhere. It lit up the whole room. Eddie looked at Loren and Loren was about to cry but not sad tears happy tears.**

**Loren:** oh Eddie did you plan this.

**Eddie: **yes since it was our first night together I wanted it to be special but if you don't want to do it just tell me I'll understand if you're not ready.

**Loren kissed him and took her luggage in the bathroom and Eddie was so confused. Then she came out with a black sexy lingerie. It was all lace. Eddie couldn't take his eyes off of her. The she came by him and kissed him.**

**Eddie **So I take that as a yes, that you are ready

**Loren** Yes I am ready

**When she said that Eddie kissed her. He kissed her very passionately. They went to the bedroom. Eddie dropped Loren on the bed and then he went on top of her. They were still kissing. Loren was unbuttoning Eddie's pants. She pulled of his shirt. He took of Loren's lingerie. Loren tried to keep a moan in but she couldn't, she moaned. They both were naked. They were rubbing against each other.**

**Loren** Oh Eddie,

**Eddie **You are so beautiful Loren you know that right.

**Loren **That was...

**Eddie** Heaven

**Loren laughed. She was so happy. They snuggled and fell asleep.**

**The next morning Eddie woke up first. He was watching Loren sleep. He was caressing her cheek. He kissed her head. Suddenly two brown eyes opened up.**

**Eddie** Hey beautiful how did you sleep?

**Loren **Hey handsome I slept well how about you?

**Eddie **I slept wonderful.

**Loren **Eddie last night was everything I dreamt about

**Eddie **Me too I have had sex before but this was different it felt right, it felt like heaven.

**Loren **I'm going to take a shower want to join me?

**Eddie **I'd be honored.

**Loren laughed, they got up Eddie turned on the shower when they were going to go in the shower they heard a door knock, Loren went to go open it, and we she did she did not expect this.**

**Please tell me if you liked it. I hope you guys did.**


	2. Chapter 2

Loren opened the door and it was Chloe. Lauren was wrapped in a towel. She thought it would be either Kelly or her mom, but not Chloe. **Loren** What are you doing here?

**Chloe** I came to see Eddie.

**Loren** Well you can't see him he's getting our shower ready.

**Chloe** Our?

**Loren** Yes our and can you please leave before...

Eddie came out of the bathroom and went downstairs to the living room

**Eddie** What are you doing here Chloe?

**Chloe** I came to see you

**Eddie** You have to leave, NOW.

**Chloe** I have to talk to you I missed you, I love you I traveled 3,000 miles so I can talk to you I want us to get back together. Why are you even dating this little valley girl, she not special not even one bi...

**Eddie** (angrily) Chloe you have no right to judge who I date we BROKE UP I don't love you anymore. As for Loren she's more special than you ever were. She's sweet, loving, beautiful, smart, caring, and she doesn't want me for my money nor my fame. And where's Tyler did he come to his senses and break up with you. I loved you and you cheated on me with him. If you don't leave me and Loren alone than I'll get a restraining order.

**Chloe** Fine Eddie be like that I still love you bye.

Eddie shut the front door and he pulled Loren close to him and kissed her

**Eddie** Sorry about that

**Loren** That's ok thank you for standing up for me. Why doesn't she let us be? **Eddie** I don't know. I don't know why she even came here. I told her that I never want to talk to her. I can't believe she said that she loved and missed me and she want us to get back together.

**Loren** I know baby it's going to be okay I hate that women. Even though she wants to get between us I'll never let that happen. If she wants to fight then she'll get a fight. I love you and that'll never change.

**Eddie** Loren have I every mentioned I really love you

**Loren** I think you did but I love those words.

Eddie kissed her.

**Eddie** How about that shower.

Loren kissed him. They continued kissing up the stairs to the bathroom. She had her legs wrapped around his waist. They went in the bathroom they both dropped there towels on the ground and went in. They showered for about a hour.

**Eddie** Up for a 3rd round.

**Loren** I don't know I have to meet mom and Kelly for a little shopping.

**Eddie** Would you mind if I come.

**Loren** I don't think Kelly would like that, so why don't you, Max, and Jake go out too.

**Eddie** That's not a bad idea. Thank you.

Eddie kissed her and the kiss deepened. They went for a 3rd round. A hour later they were all dressed and ready to go.

**Eddie** Are you ready?

**Loren** Ya almost done just got to put mascara and I'll be done

**Eddie** Haha ok just hurry up

**Loren** Ok

Loren came out of the bedroom and Eddie's mouth dropped. She was wearing a baggy white shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, black bootie pumps, a leather jacket and a scarf. Her makeup was prefect not to black but smokey black eyeliner and black mascara. She had put on nude pink lipstick. Her hair was in a high messy bun. She had black diamond earrings on and a simple necklace. Eddie thought she looked hot.

**Eddie** You look... WOW

**Loren** Thanks you look hot too.

**Eddie** Thanks are you ready to go?

**Loren** Ya.

Loren and Eddie went to the lobby to wait for waited for about five minutes everyone came down.

**Loren** Hey guys

**Nora** Hi so what were you guys doing?

**Loren** Nothing waiting for you guys.

**Max** Are you guys ready to go.

**Eddie** Yes

The girls went shopping. They bought a lot of clothes. Later that day they went to a lingerie shop. Loren bought a lace lingerie. She was planning to wear it tonight. They went back to the hotel.

**Max** So what did you girls buy today.

**Nora** Just some clothes

**Jake** That doesn't look like some

**Loren** Eddie want to go back to the room

**Eddie** Sure.

When they went back to the room they didn't expect to see someone

**Loren** Omg!


	3. Chapter 3

**Loren**- OMG MEL!

**Mel**-hey what's up

**Loren**-What are you doing here

**Mel**- I just thought to fly here and say hi. How are you?

**Loren**- I'm good omg your here!

**Eddie**- I'll leave you too alone to talk.

**Loren**- thanks love you

**Eddie**- love you to

They kissed. Then Eddie left the room.

**Mel**- so what have you been up to

**Loren**- well... Me and Eddie...

**Mel**- OMG! Was it good? How do you feel? Omg I'm so happy for you.

**Loren**- Yeah it was good. I mean really good. I feel awesome.

**Mel**- Lo, me and Adam broke up

**Loren**- What when did this happen? Are you good? How broke up with who? **Mel**- This happened last night, I'm good, and I broke up with him because I like someone else and we've been dating for awhile.

**Loren**- Who?

**Mel**- Here it goes... It's...

**Loren**- Who? Mel just tell me.

**Mel**- Ian

**Loren**- Omg! Why didn't you tell me this?

**Mel**- Because I don't know we've dating since last week that's why.

**Loren**- Mel I'm so happy for you. Can I tell Eddie.

**Mel**- No Ian's here he's gunna tell him tomorrow.

**Loren**- So do you honestly like him.

**Mel**- Yeah he's funny, sweet, sometimes annoying but I think I'm falling in love with him.

**Loren**- Omg Mel I'm so happy. Are you okay with your break up if your not I'm always here.

**Mel**- Yeah I'm okay.

**Loren**- Good because you me Eddie and aim are going out clubbing.

**Mel**- Okay then I should got dress up.

**Loren**- Ok I have to go tell Eddie.

They laughed. Mel hugged Loren and then left. Loren went upstairs to tell Eddie. **Loren**- Hey baby, want to go clubbing?

**Eddie**- Sure.

**Loren**- Ok than get ready.

Loren wore a strapless hot pink dress, black stilettos,and a black leather jacket. Her make up was black with pink eyeliner. Eddie wore some jeans, black t-shirt, and black leather jacket.

**Eddie**- You look hot

**Loren**- Back at cha

**Eddie**- Shall we go

**Loren**- Yes. Lead the way.

They went to the lobby to wait for Mel and Ian. Eddie still doesn't know Ian's here.

**Eddie**- Ian?

**Ian**- Hey man. Hey Loren.

**Loren**- Hey Ian. Hey Mel how are you.

**Mel**- Good what bout you

**Loren**- good

**Eddie**- Why didn't you tell me you were here.

**Ian**- I wanted to surprise you. And by the way Mel and I are dating.

**Eddie**- What. When did this happen? I'm happy for you.

**Ian**- Last week and thanks. Shall we go.

**Eddie**- Sure.

They went to Table 50 the best club in New York. When they entered they didn't expect to see...

I hope you guys like it so far. Do u guys want Eddie to propose. Pm if you want. Plz give me feedback


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked in the club they saw Jake and Kelly kissing. Eddie- Oh My God, Jake are you forgetting you have a wife. Jake- It's not what you think. Eddie- Than please explain. Jake- Traci and I are getting a divorce and Kelly and I are dating. Eddie- Why didn't you tell me? Jake- I don't know. Eddie- Okay see you guys around. Jake- Have fun. Eddie, Loren, Ian, and Mel had a good time. Three hours later they went back to they're hotel. Tomorrow was there last day. Later that night Eddie went to Nora's and Max's room. Eddie- Hey pops, hey Nora. Eddie hugged both of them. Max- So what did you want to talk to us about. Eddie- Loren Nora- Is my baby ok. What happened. Eddie- Nothing I just want to propose to her, and I want your blessing Max- Are you sure? Eddie- Yes. Nora I love your daughter more than life itself, I want her to be my wife more than anything. Please can I have your blessing Nora- Yes. Eddie- thank you Nora, pops can I use moms ring. Max- Of course. I'm just glad you didn't give moms ring to Chloe, Loren is so much special. Eddie- Thanks guys I'm going to take her to Paris tomorrow. Pops can you use the second jet. Max- Sure. Eddie I'm so happy for you. Loren is a very special girl. She reminds me of your mother. Eddie- Thank you Nora- I'm so happy you're my daughters boyfriend. I really didn't like Cam that much. Eddie- I'm glad also. Good night guys see you in a week. Nora and Max- Bye love you Eddie went back to the room. He snuggled with Loren and slept. Loren woke up first the next morning. She was glad to go back home today. Couple of minutes Eddie woke up. Eddie- Hey beautiful Loren- Hey handsome what you up to? Eddie- Nothing, just looking at the most beautiful girl in the world. Loren-Aww Eddie your making me blush. Eddie- I'm just saying the truth. I have a surprise for you today. Loren- What is it? Eddie- If I tell you than it won't be a surprise. Loren- Ok They got up they back their bags and went downstairs for check out. Then went in a limo and headed to the airport. Loren wondered where is everyone. Loren- uh... Eddie where is everyone. Eddie- They're not coming with us. It part of the surprise Loren- Oh ok The got in the plane they head to France. In about 6 hours later Loren asked where were the going. Eddie just said wait. Finally in 4 hours later they reached France. They got out of the plane and Loren's jaw dropped. Loren- We're in France omg Eddie Eddie- Do you like half of your surprise. Loren- Yesssss! What do you mean half of? Eddie- Well there is more just come with me. Loren and Eddie got into there limo. Loren was so happy. They went to the restaurant on top of the Eiffel Tower. They ate. Then they ate their dessert. And went outside of the restaurant to the balcony. Eddie- Loren you are the most special girl in my life. I love you more than everything. The second I saw you at my concert I had to know who you were. Than you won my contest and I was so happy. As we got to know each other I started loving you. I never felt this way. I didn't feel like this way toward anyone. Can you do me the honor of marrying me. Eddie was on one knee. Loren- No Eddie frowned. Loren- I'm just kidding of course I'll marry you. I love you more than anything. I scared you there for a minute didn't I Eddie- Yes you did. I'm so happy you said yes. He kissed Loren with so much passion. Today was his best day ever. Loren- I have to tell mom and Mel omg Eddie I love you so much. Eddie- Nora already knows. Loren- When? Eddie- I told her yesterday. I wanted her blessing. Loren- Oh Eddie I love you more than anything. Eddie- Me too I love you. Soon you'll be Mrs. Duran. Loren kissed him. Then they went to they're. Eddie booked the biggest room. They went to their room kissing. Loren wrapped her legs around Eddie. Eddie was taking off her shirt. She was taking off his. They reached their bedroom. Eddie threw Loren on the bed. She took off his pants. He took of hers... Loren- Wow Eddie- I know. Loren- That was amazing Eddie- I know Loren- Stop saying I know Eddie- Ok


End file.
